


塞壬

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, 分级肯定会变, 塞Ren, 有后续了, 神tm小童话, 谜之中世纪AU, 送给涂鸦钛钛
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 11:26:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16533719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“prey on you”的故事





	塞壬

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VEAR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VEAR/gifts).



> Maybe you think that you can hide  
> I can smell your scent for miles

 

 

傍晚了，还在绘制航线图的Rey又喝了一大杯水，然后不得不去点亮油灯。有些奇怪，她这么想着，不知道是不是自己刚刚画图太过集中而没有注意到，现在空气里充斥着比平时浓郁许多倍的腥咸味道——这是她再熟悉不过的味道了。不过，事实上她并不是一名水手，或者说不“仅仅”是一名水手。她是一位船长，那种拥有自己的船和船员的船长。Rey船长虽然是个女人，却有着完全不输给男人的果决和干练——同时，她也根本不认同整个社会对女性的蔑视和压制。起初，没有人愿意跟着她出海。但是有一次，少女混上了有名的“千年隼号”，在一次误驶入礁石区时提出了极为大胆的逃离方案。与Rey卓越的领导天赋一同被展现的，还有她出乎所有人意料的优秀掌舵技术。那次算是正式打响了她的名声，越来越的多船长请她当船员甚至副手。而“千年隼号”的船长，Han Solo，甚至在退休后将自己的船直接送给了年轻的Rey，让她史无前例地成为了一位女性船长。当然，那些原本就呆在千年隼上的船员们也自然而然地成为了她的船员。

 

介绍到这里，让我们再次绕回Rey正在研究的航线。那就是她在千年隼的仓库里发现的，上边有一片未知的海域被Han用红色的钢笔圈了出来，并标注了一个单词——TREASURE。但就她的记忆里，那位老船长貌似并没有去过这个地方，也就是说，有一个不为人知的巨大宝藏正等着他们。Rey不是没想过去问Han，只是他的居所在他退休后不久就空了，也没有人知道他到底去了哪里。于是，在所有船员的双手赞成下，他们出发了。

 

然而，最后返航归来的千年隼上，却只有她一个人。

 

“等一下！”突然传来的敲门声吓了Rey一跳。她很疑惑，因为按理来说，不会再有人来找她了。

 

吱呀一声，木门被Rey开了一个小缝。她看到门外是一个将自己裹在黑色兜帽和长袍里的高大身影——她必须得仰视。

 

“请问……您是哪位？”她根本看不清那张隐藏在阴影下的脸。

 

“我听说，你，见过，人鱼。对吗？想，有些事，想请教。”低沉的男声至少揭示了来者的性别和目的，但他奇异的口音和语法让少女莫名地心悸。

 

“我是见过没错，但我不可能和一位连样貌都不清楚的陌生人谈话。”

 

“……”男人似乎犹豫了一会儿，但还是拉掉了自己的兜帽，露出了原本应该十分英俊的面庞——一条狰狞的伤疤从他右边的眉骨开始，划过脸颊一路向下，延伸进了长袍的领子中。

 

“我……我很抱歉……”Rey因为自己无意的冒犯而愧疚不已，她一边道歉一边将他请了进来。看着他不太利索的腿脚，Rey又同情地皱了皱眉，但她什么也没多说。

 

“你是，唯一的生还者，对吗？还记得，发生了什么吗？”Rey被他漆黑的双眸直勾勾地盯着，但是，她倒觉得更加不对劲的是这个人的语气——明明很诡谲，却令她无法生厌和起疑。

 

“早知道的话，我就不会带着大家去那个地方了……”

 

 

“船长，前方一片礁石后有一个巨大的洞穴，我觉得宝藏就在那里边。”一名水手收好了望远镜，兴奋地汇报着。Rey满意地点了点头，高声让三分之二的船员同自己一起划着救生艇去探索洞穴，剩下的人则留在船上待命。不得不说，他们今天似乎很是幸运——现在风平浪静，所有船只的行进都非常顺利。突然，一名船员惊叫了起来，将全部的目光都吸引了过去——礁石上正坐着一位有着金色卷发的少女，她冲他们甜甜地笑着，并惬意地用自己湖绿色的鱼尾轻轻拍打着礁石。

 

“是人鱼！”Rey想起了流传在资深船长间的冒险故事，虽不知是真是假，但小心些总没有错，“所有人，堵住自己的耳朵！这是命令！”但她还是晚了一步，就在她的船员还没反应过来时，又有几只同样美丽的人鱼浮出了水面，和声唱起了不知是什么语言的歌谣，接着，越来越多的人鱼相继出现。于是，除Rey以外的其他人全部呆愣住了——她是唯一的女性——他们看着向木舟游来的人鱼们，露出了痴迷的笑容。最先抵达的正是那只刚刚坐在礁石上的人鱼，她用清亮而天真的眼神望着一个年轻的小伙子，诱使他低下身子靠近水面，然后环住他的脖子突然发力，将他拽入了水中。随后，海面就泛起一股血水。然而，这番恐怖的景象竟然并没有引起周围人的惊慌——他们已经被彻底迷惑了，都痴笑着心甘情愿地被人鱼们一个接一个拖入海底。

 

Rey试图摇醒与她同在一条船上的人，却都是徒劳。被蛊惑了心智的船员根本听不进其他任何声音，他们甚至推开了拦在自己与人鱼之间的船长，主动跳进了海中，然后瞬间消失，只留下一串气泡。Rey看着救生艇渐渐变空，最后，只剩了她一个人。但更绝望的，是在她回头打算向千年隼求援时，发现千年隼周遭也已被不知何时潜游过去的人鱼包围了，剩下的船员正在迷幻的歌声中不停地跃入海中。

 

终于，最后一个人也沉入了深海，一切又都归于平静，仿佛什么也没发生过——Rey甚至怀疑刚刚的一切是不是都只是一场幻觉。但她知道，这都是真的，海风中还混着新鲜的血腥味。她努力逼自己冷静下来，她必须立刻返回千年隼然后返航，然后告诉其他人，这里极其危险。而就在她刚刚尽全力划到千年隼旁时，一个富有磁性的男声传进了她的耳朵——不，准确来说是直接钻进了她的脑海，让她本能地想要沉沦其中：

 

“千年隼……为什么会在你的手上？”

 

“谁？是谁在那？”Rey惊恐地环顾四周，但四周除了波浪就只有波浪了。正当她以为这是自己因为过度紧张而产生的幻听时，一双大手忽然从身后揽住了少女的腰腹，将她拖入了水中。

 

氧气在一点点流逝，身体在一点点下坠。但她根本挣脱不开身后人的禁锢，所有的呼喊都化作一颗颗气泡越飘越远。“不要怕。”又是那个蛊惑人心的声音，而Rey竟然也真的不由自主地放松了，她任由他——这宽阔的臂膀应该是属于一个男人的——搂着自己往更深处下沉。然而，一阵钝痛让女孩一瞬间清醒了过来——这个男人咬了她的脖颈。回过神来的Rey立刻抽出了腰间的匕首，向后边用力划去。这一下真的非常狠，她在水中都能听到男人的痛呼，鲜血不断从背后涌来，继而又化开消散。她终于被放开了，只是这之前的一刹那，那人忽然发狠，直接用牙齿刺破了她的皮肤，让她也见了血。但她管不了那么多了，只是飞快地向海面游去，一边大口喘气一边手脚并用地爬上千年隼，颤抖着双手调转了航向，全速逃走。

 

 

 

“……我敢肯定咬我的那个也是一条人鱼。只有我一人回来了，但没有人相信我们遭遇了人鱼，他们都坚信我们只是遇到了风暴，只有我侥幸生还，然后我精神失常了，编出这么个人鱼的故事。但我知道这都是真的，所以我要画一副详尽的航线图来警示别的船只。”Rey差不多讲述完了两个月前那次骇人的经历，她又灌了一大杯水——奇怪啊，虽然是说了很多话，但她最近是真的能感受到自己总是很缺水。

 

“再，之后呢？”

 

“没……没有了，这就是全部了。”Rey努力保持着脸上的平静。

 

事实上，这两个月来，她一直在被梦魇所折磨。每天夜里，她都会梦回出事那天，眼睁睁地看着所有船员被捕杀，然后她逃跑，接着被那条人鱼拖下水，随后被狠狠地在脖子上咬一口。但这并不算完。随着时间的推移，在梦中，前边发生的事越来越简略、越来越模糊，似乎事情的重点只在于她被捞进海里之后。而之后的事，则演化成了她的夜夜春梦。每天醒来，她都会一身薄汗、下体湿润，而被咬的那处皮肤也会发痒发烫。Rey不想承认自己总会忍不住回味梦中的舒爽感觉，常人难以接受的场景在给她带来恐惧的同时，又让她羞耻地感到异常兴奋。

 

“我也，喜欢那个，感觉，很喜欢。”他的话让因为回想梦境而脸颊潮红的Rey不明所以，但下一秒，女孩就坐在沙发上瞪大了眼睛——

 

男人站起身褪去了长袍，在昏黄的灯光中露出了光裸的上半身。那道疤痕没有止于他的下巴，而是又从右边肩头开始，横亘右胸，直至腰侧。Rey顺着他的伤疤一路看过去，终于看见了他腰腹处并未隐藏完全的黑色鱼鳞。

 

 


End file.
